


Occasion

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are we celebrating Tuesdays now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 15: Occasion

There's a blanket spread out across the living room floor, coffee table and couch pushed back against the far wall. A few candles are set around the blanket's edges, already lit, and soft music playing from the stereo on the shelf.

“You're home,” Blaine says, walking out of the kitchen holding a tray, a bright smile on his face.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, eyes wide. “What is all this?”

Blaine shrugs, beaming at him. “It's a picnic!”

“In the living room?”

“Obviously.”

“You prepared a picnic in our living room.”

“Yes.”

“On a Tuesday night.”

“Yup.”

Kurt frowns, finally takes off his jacket. “Oh.”

Blaine walks over to the blanket, sets down the tray that holds sandwiches and a vase with a single flower inside. “Surprise!”

“It certainly is,” Kurt confirms, smiling back at him. “Did I forget some sort of anniversary? What happened in December? I don't -”

“You didn't miss anything, don't worry,” Blaine assures him, walks over to him to take his hands and press a kiss to his lips.

“Then what's the occasion?” Kurt wants to know.

“Oh, just -” Blaine shakes his head, nudges his forehead off of Kurt's. “Happy Tuesday?”

“Are we celebrating Tuesdays now?” Kurt asks, wrapping his arms around Blaine in a hug, and he knows Blaine, he really shouldn't even be surprised, but then he's never really got used to it, these ridiculous things Blaine does.

“I was home early and I just – felt like it,” Blaine says.

“Trying to be spontaneous and fun?” Kurt jokes, grins as he kisses Blaine's nose.

Blaine laughs. “Something like that.”

“You're perfect,” Kurt sighs, and it's a Tuesday night and he would have been happy with watching TV and going to sleep early. A random Tuesday night and sometimes his life is so ridiculously perfect he could cry with happiness.

“I know,” Blaine says, and Kurt can hear the grin in his voice.

“I love how you're surprising me with making me eat on the floor when we own a perfectly good kitchen table.”

“I knew you'd like that.”

“A picnic in December. It's clearly a brilliant idea.”

“I'm already planning the most epic snowball fight for July.”

Kurt hugs him tighter, laughs out loud. “The scary thing is, I actually do believe you.”

“Why don't you sit down,” Blaine suggests, “and I'll get the wine?”

“There's wine?” Kurt asks, pulling back to meet Blaine's eyes instead of letting him go just yet. “You really did think of everything, didn't you?”

“Yeah, well.” Blaine shrugs a little. “What's the point of having a picnic on the living room floor in December if you don't do it right?”

“You're not doing this to soften me up for some big confession, are you?” Kurt asks, mostly joking. “You didn't, like, accidentally burn all of my scarves? Or take a job in New Zealand? Or buy a pet dragon that's currently waiting in the bathroom?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Blaine says, trying to look serious. “I did all of those things! I got the job in New Zealand while I was out buying the dragon and when we got home, it was actually the dragon that set fire to your scarves by breathing on them, but don't be too mad at it, it's still just a baby -”

“I love you,” Kurt says.

“I love you too,” Blaine replies. “And I promise that if I ever do burn your clothes and take a job in New Zealand, I won't tell you with a picnic.”

“What a comforting thought,” Kurt says.

“I would totally tell you with a serenade.”

“Of course you would.”

“Or skywriting?”

“Please don't.”

“I'll just leave your clothes alone and keep living with you.”

“Mmm.” Kurt leans in, kisses him again. “Good idea. What about the dragon?”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Keep him in a secret second apartment and not tell you about it. Obviously.”

“Sure, why didn't I think of that.”

“Are you hungry?” Blaine wants to know, nuzzling their faces together, arms securely around Kurt's waist. “I bought the bath salts you like for Part Two of the night.”

“You really are perfect,” Kurt sighs, and rests his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine hums and kisses the side of his face and holds him, and Kurt wishes that every day could be a random Tuesday in December.


End file.
